


A Little Love

by blackstyx



Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sick Noctis Lucis Caelum, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx
Summary: That weekend they laughed and shared stories and it did feel as if they took a step closer, but still carefully circling around the line neither of them was willing to cross just yet. It was frustrating for both of them as they laid in their respective beds in the hotel, staring at the ceiling and wishing this would be a two people one bed situation like what happened in novels.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	A Little Love

Everyone was sure that if Gladio had known Noctis and Nyx would get along so well, he would have never introduced them. Ever since one fateful training session, Nyx and Noctis were pretty much inseparable. When they weren’t hanging out together, they were training together. When Prompto asked Noctis to join him on a photo adventure, he knew Nyx wouldn’t be too far off. Same for Libertus and Crowe, they both got used to Noctis presence in Little Galahd and their little get-togethers. No one really minded, but they were all wondering when either one of them would take the first step. 

It was in the little things. The way Nyx touched Noctis more often than the others, arm casually slung over Noctis’ shoulder while telling a story about Galahd. Or how Noctis kept mentioning Nyx out of nowhere, completely out of context when he hung out with Ignis or Prompto, a little detail reminding him about a story Nyx had told him and he now wanted to share. 

Most of the time everyone thought it was rather cute, but with each passing week and then month, everyone around the two got impatient. Bets were made to the point Ignis had to get involved, telling them their friends happiness was nothing to make fun about. Yet, he told them he was sure Nyx would be the one to make the first move. He would even bet fifty crowns on it. 

The issue with Nyx and Noctis was that they were both oblivious about the other's attraction. Each thinking it was one sided and each of them rather content with the situation. Rather having the other as a friend than not at all. 

However, none of their friends were around when they both realized maybe the other was indeed feeling the same. 

When Noctis had invited Nyx over, getting a text he had to let himself in, Nyx found him on the couch with a black cat on his belly, all curled up and purring.

“Since when do you have a cat?” Nyx smiled at the picture in front of him. He always thought Noctis looked like a big cat himself, especially when he slept and rolled around, sometimes exposing his belly. In moments like these it took everything in Nyx’s willpower not to reach out and brush his fingers over the pale skin, or at least pull the shirt down again. It was in the way Noctis could get all bristled up when he was in one of his moods, or wore a pleased smile. 

“Found her years ago, kept her back at the Citadel. Ignis told me she was sick, and I took her to the vet. Thought it was easier taking care of her here.”

As if the cat was aware the two were talking about her, she opened an eye and looked from Nyx to Noctis before she yawned, got up to stretch, curled back up and continued sleeping. 

“And she still loves you,” Nyx cooed, daring to give her a pat and was rewarded with her rolling over on Noctis’ body and exposing her fluffy belly. 

“Yeah, I pay her with belly rubs and some of my food to stay in her good graces.” 

“Imagine getting paid for being cute,” Nyx laughed, leaning down a bit further to look at the other guest more closely. He noticed Noctis’ eyes on him, the content smile he had on his lips. 

“You’d be rich.”

At first Nyx was sure he had misheard, feeling the heat rising in his neck and then up to his cheeks. “I, uhm.” 

Sheepishly, Noctis rubbed his neck, trying to talk his way out by saying he was referring to the cat, but somehow Nyx couldn’t quite believe it and Noctis would forever remember that compliments made Nyx blush. Who would have thought?

A week later, Noctis had convinced Nyx to accompany him on a fishing trip. Just a short ride to Galdin Quay, maybe staying at the Hotel for the night. Nyx had been sure it wouldn’t be only the two of them, but when Noctis pulled up with the Star of Lucis, he found they were indeed alone. 

Not wanting to make it awkward for either of them, especially because he was more than fine with the situation as it was, Nyx didn’t ask where the others were. Instead, he asked for a short stop for some coffee. While he was used to getting up in the early hours in the morning for training or on the battlefield, he didn’t expect for Noctis to tell him he would actually pick him up at four in the morning. A lot of negotiating had gone down before they settled on the time because Noctis initial plan had been to be at Galdin Quay at four, but Nyx reminded Noctis he was old and needed sleep. 

He didn’t expect Noctis to say he still thought he looked good, even without his beauty sleep. This time he noticed sky-blue eyes looking at him a bit more closely, sure Noctis noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. By then Nyx considered there was a good chance Noctis was actually flirting with him, and he decided it was worth a shot. They were good enough friends to laugh it off in case Nyx was reading too much into it, and he knew his ego could take the hit, as hard as it would be in case Noctis declined his advances.

Now it was Nyx’s turn, and he didn’t hold back. So when they stopped at a coffee shop, the only one open at such an ungodly hour, Nyx walked up to the counter and ordered both of their beverages. He noticed Noctis eyes on him, looking completely surprised. 

“You remembered my order.”

“Know it by heart,” Nyx smiled, both of them standing close to each other as they waited for the barista to get their drinks ready. “I know a lot about you. And I think I’ll never forget.”

Nyx had been sure if the barista didn’t call out their orders, they may or may not have kissed. Then again, maybe it was just imagination due to severe lack of sleep, but he had felt Noctis leaning closer, had felt his breath against his skin. 

That weekend they laughed and shared stories and it did feel as if they took a step closer, but still carefully circling around the line neither of them was willing to cross just yet. It was frustrating for both of them as they laid in their respective beds in the hotel, staring at the ceiling and wishing this would be a two people one bed situation like what happened in novels. 

Another month passed when Nyx got the message Noctis was too sick to make it to their training session. It was a no-brainer for him to go and check in on Noctis, stopping at a food stall to get him some soup. At least he guessed it was the appropriate food when someone was sick; his mom always got him soup when he was feeling unwell. 

With the container in hand and worry in his heart, he made his way over to Noctis’ apartment. As he had sent Noctis a message beforehand to let him know he was coming over, he got the okay to let himself in and found Noctis all curled up under layers upon layers of blankets on the couch. 

“I think I don’t have to ask how you’re doing,” Nyx commented, immediately feeling bad for the blanket monster lurking at him. 

Instead of an answer, Noctis coughed before releasing a whiny sound. 

“Do you have a fever?” Nyx wanted to know, already slipping out of his jacket after putting the food on the counter. 

“Dunno.”

Some would definitely disagree, but Nyx thought a whiny Noctis was rather endearing. He walked over to where he assumed he would find Noctis’ head and pushed the blankets carefully to the side, smiling down at the pale face greeting him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Let me check if you’ve a fever and then I’ll head down to the pharmacy to get you something, okay?” 

Carefully taking Noctis’ face in his hands, thumbs brushing over his cheeks, Nyx leaned down, ignoring Noctis’ eyes growing marginally bigger, and rested his forehead against Noctis’.

“My mom used to do this when she thought we had a fever,” Nyx explained softly, their faces so close they were sharing the same breath. “You’re glowing, little one,” he finally concluded as he pulled back, but only a couple of inches, still holding Noctis’ face in his hands.

“And you’re really handsome.”

Noctis’ cheeks had already been flushing before he said it, but Nyx was sure the color deepened and he just brushed his hair from his forehead. “Is this your fever speaking?”

Although he was sure Noctis was feeling anything but well, he managed a huge pout as he averted his eyes to the side. “I said it before. You just don’t take me seriously.”

“I do take you seriously. Maybe I just want to hear it over and over again.”

With a huff, Noctis managed to grab for the blankets and pull it over his head again, cutting Nyx out. Yet the smile stayed on his lips as he looked at the spot where Noctis’ face had been just seconds ago, and even when he got up on his feet. 

“I’ll be back in a moment.”

Nyx was sure Noctis said something, but it was swallowed by the layers of fabric he had surrounded himself with. As he was sure Noctis was feeling anything but well, he grabbed his jacket and did as he said earlier. He was sure it didn’t take him more than ten minutes before he was back in Noctis’ apartment and found the pile hadn’t moved one bit. 

“The pharmacist said you need to eat before taking any of the meds.” 

A grunt was the only response, but it didn’t tarnish Nyx’s good mood. Now there was no way to deny they were actually quite fond of each other, although fond wasn’t a strong enough word to describe what Nyx was feeling. He deeply cared for the moody guy suffering from a very bad cold, willing to take good care of him although he had an invitation to dinner. His mother used to say if you pick someone over food, you know you’ve it bad. And here he was, warming up the soup for Noctis to eat and preparing the meds he got only minutes ago. 

Balancing it over to the pile of blankets, he put the tray down on the tea table and then gave Noctis a small nudge to make room for him to sit. 

“Food is ready.”

Another grunt. 

“You need to eat.”

Nyx thought he heard something along the lines of ‘don’t feel like it’, but he wasn’t ready to give up just yet. Like before, he slowly peeled layer after layer of fabric off where he now knew Noctis’ face was and was greeted with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“Let me feed you. Only a couple of spoons, then meds, then more sleep. Believe me, you’ll feel better after.” Running his fingers through Noctis’ hair, relishing how soft it felt, he gave Noctis a moment to decide and was glad to see him slightly sitting up. To make it easier for them, he pulled Noctis against his chest, making sure he was comfortable, and then grabbed the pot with soup. “Just a bit.”

Slowly, Nyx fed Noctis the promised couple of spoons of soup, glad to see he did seem to have some appetite when he even asked for more. They didn’t make it halfway through the pot when Noctis shook his head. 

“Okay. Later then. Now the meds.” Luckily it was a liquid and easy for Noctis to swallow, so once that was done as well, he helped Noctis to lay down again and then slipped out of his shoes. 

“What are you doing?” Although the blankets were halfway covering Noctis’ face again, eyes watching him as he got comfortable, his voice sounded a bit stronger than before. 

“The druggist said to make sure you stay warm. Given the layers of blankets, I guessed you’re cold despite the fever. And now I want to help you stay warm.”

Before Noctis could argue with Nyx, he found his way through all the layers and snuggled up to Noctis, pulling him against his body and held him close. 

“You comfortable?”

“I--”

“Are you blushing or is this the fever?” Nyx only tried to ease the mood, but Noctis’ furrowed brows told a different story. 

“A bit of both.”

“Do you like me being here?”

“Yes.” 

“And I like being here, too. I think that settles the fact that your boyfriend is taking care of you. Now, close your eyes and get some rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

They could always talk about the details of this journey up to this point once Noctis felt better, but Nyx smiled as he felt Noctis pressing even closer and felt him chuckling. Somewhere underneath the fabric and huffed against his chest, he was sure he heard the words ‘my boyfriend’ being mumbled giddily, and he had to admit, it was the sweetest thing he had heard in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of NyxNoct Week 2020. Just some loving and them being adorable. 
> 
> [Keuukiel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragilityandWaveringEmotions/pseuds/FragilityandWaveringEmotions), I keep saying it but thank you 1000 times and even more. We did it ♥
> 
> Please feel free to leave some love, it's highly appreciated ♥


End file.
